A Familiar Voice
by momodavid
Summary: This is the second in my Voices Series. Must read Voices in the Dark first. Everything was going so well for Tony and Ziva when suddenly a old threat comes back. It forces Ziva to confront her past and Tony to deal with the consequences... TIVA. New chapter finally added!
1. Chapter 1

This is the second installment of the voices series:) So happy to introduce "A Familiar Voice"! It's set only one year after the end of Voices in the Dark.

_**Disclaimer: Own NCIS? Not me.**_

Tony kisses Ziva right before the elevator opens. They have been dating for almost a year now and Gibbs didn't say anything since they started dating before they were coworkers, but he had a no tolerance rule for in the office. Life had never been this good for either them. All that Tony had on his mind right now was what to get Zi for their anniversary and he assumed that was the same for her. When Gibbs comes in he promptly informs them that they have a murder of a female petty officer and to grab their gear.

They arrive at a marina to see it roped off by metro cops.

"The victims name is Hailey Callaway, we called you as soon as we found her Navy ID. Officer Holbrook will direct you to the body," one of the cops tells them and they all fall into routine.

It isn't till they see the body did their usual chatter breaks. She was a brunette with a small amount of freckles across her face. She was pretty and she looked just like Kate… Suddenly it hits them all. With Tony and Ziva's anniversary coming up they hadn't been thinking about it but just after they met Kate died. It becomes obvious that this isn't going to be an easy case to investigate. Even the bullet wound is in the exact same place…

Everyone's silent the rest of the way back. Though no one actually voices it, they all know why.

"It could be a coincidence…" McGee finally speaks up once sitting at his desk.

"Come on, McGee. You know what Gibbs always says," Ziva starts.

"There is no such thing as coincidence," Tony finishes for her.

"But why would anyone do this? And how would they know all these specifics?" McGee defends still.

"No idea, but you're going to find out," Gibbs walks in with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Right boss," they all start typing away furiously.

Its hours later and they have absolutely no lead. There was no reason for Hailey's death. Desperate for information Gibbs sends Tony and Ziva to interview Hailey's roommate. Ziva is very grateful for the time alone with Tony, she could see the darkness returning to his eyes.

"Hey. We don't know anything yet. And besides, that isn't Kate. Kate has been gone for almost a year now," she grabs his hand.

"I know… It's just bringing back all these memories. I can't believe it has been a year!" he sighs.

"Me either… I did not know Kate that well but I know this year has been very different. For both of us," she looks off out the window.

_When she first arrived it was very hard to adjust. That plus the fact that she was an outsider made her first few weeks very difficult. Luckily Tony had always been there… Abby especially took her time warming up to Ziva._

"_So what she has a special pair of sunglasses? Anyone can do that," _

"_You know we can still hear you Abby?" _

_She pretended like it didn't bother her but Tony knew that she just wanted to feel accepted and he tried his best to win her over to the rest._

"Yeah. Yeah it has," Tony speaks breaking her memories up suddenly, "but the changes have been mostly good right?"

"I would say so, ahuvi. I love you," she whispers.

"And I love you," he echoes then kisses her hand. It had taken awhile for either of them to actually say those words but once they broke it seemed they couldn't stop saying them.

_It had been a stressful day at work and neither of them was feeling to chipper at that point. They both collapsed onto their bed (it was eventually agreed that Ziva didn't really need her own place) and just lay there. Finally Ziva rolled over and wrapped her arms around Tony's chest._

"_I do not think I could handle this without you," she murmured into his chest while trying to keep back tears. Tony sighs then plants a kiss on her forehead._

"_I know it's hard… But I will always be here," he takes a large breathe then continues," I love you Ziva" She is quiet at first then moves to look him in the eye,_

"_I love you too Tony," _

_Their clothes are shed quickly after that and they end their day listening to the sound of the others breathing and feeling the pounding of their hearts._

**So I wanted to have some flashbacks this chapter just to catch y'all up on their world. This story will probably have way more case then the first. Please Review!**

**MOMO**


	2. Mystery Man

I know this is late. But high school is hard! (At least when you take AP world history… proud to say I scored an 89 on the first test) It's here now though.

_**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it… I don't own NCIS.**_

When the couple arrives at the navy apartments where the officer lived a friendly looking woman they assume is her roommate greets them.

"Hello, Petty Officer Alexia Hernandez. I'm NCIS agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Sure, come in!" she steps back to let them in and a look of concern comes across her face. Once the door is shut and she offers them coffee which they decline she asks he question she's been holding in.

"Is this about Hailey?"

"Ah. Um yes. I'm afraid Petty Officer Hailey was been found dead…"

"Wha-What?! No, no this must be wrong," Alexia starts to cry.

"I am very sorry for your loss. Can we ask you a few questions to help figure out what happened?" Ziva gently consoles but also gets straight to the point.

"Of course. What ever you need! But can I ask, how?" she nods slowly.

"Here let's sit," Tony, points to the table, "Hailey was murdered. Now I need to know when the last time you spoke was,"

"Oh gosh. Um I think it was yesterday around 7? She was going out with another friend, but I was feeling sick so I stayed home…" she explains to them.

"We need the name of the friend," Ziva tells her.

"I don't remember… I think it was someone new though. Had a foreign name and it was a guy," she shakes her head.

"Thank you so much I just have one more question, where were they going?"

"That I do know. She loves, err loved, this bar called 21 Over,"

"Thank you again. If you remember anything here's my card," Tony gets up and they walk out to the car.

"Well at least we have something to go on now… What did you think about this mystery man?" Tony asks Zi on the way back.

"I have a bad feeling about that. Especially the foreign name," she admits.

"Yeah. Time to call Gibbs. See if we can get McGee to give us an address on that bar," Tony nods then reaches to lace their fingers together. He gives her a squeeze and goes quiet for her to hear.

"Gibbs, we have an unnamed male friend and a bar called 21 Over where she was supposedly at last night,"

"_Good work. I'll have McGee send you the address to your phone. Go see if anyone saw them," _Gibbs replies then hangs up, as usual no goodbye.

**I know this is super short. I'm horrible. But I'm also waking up at 5:50 tomorrow. Sorry! More Tiva in next chapter.**

**MOMO**


	3. Unforgettable Face

I should be doing my homework right now… or studying for my chemistry test. But I feel bad for not updating.

_**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine.**_

The bartender at 21 Over is actually very helpful and confirms that Hailey was there the night of her murder. He also describes another man being with her,

"Yeah he was tan, foreign looking, dark hair with a real defined chin. He looked a lot like you actually!" he points at Ziva.

"Thank you for your time. Can you please accompany us back to NCIS so you can describe him for our sketcher?" Tony asks him.

"Yeah sure… Give me like 2 minutes to close up," then he disappears behind the closed doors.

"I don't like this Tony. He looked like me? Probably another Israeli," Ziva sighs and rubs her forehead.

"I hate to agree…" Tony admits. The bartender gets back then and they drive off.

After dropping him off with Abby to make a computer model, Tony and Ziva make their way upstairs to the bullpen. Tony grabs Zi's arm before rounding the corner and spins her back into him for a quick peck on the lips that makes her smile like a school girl.

"If you two are done canoodling back there we have a case," Gibbs barks from his desk.

"Right boss,"

"It was all Tony,"

"Humph. Just tell me you have something," he replies without looking up.

"We have a witness making a model of our mystery guys face downstairs?" Tony offers.

"Is that a question or statement, DiNozzo?"

"Statement," he nods.

"Good," Gibbs does his half smirk then walks off.

Sometime later, Gibbs gets a call that is short and he shoots up out of his desk. The rest of the team follows suit and make their way downstairs to Abby's lab. As soon as they arrive, everyone can feel the tension and Abby's face is not showing good signs.

"What do you have Abs?" Gibbs asks one of his famous one-liners and Abby just turns and clicks a few buttons.

The face that pops up onto the video screen is familiar to them all, Ari Haswari. Gibbs and Tony let out low growls, McGee gasps and Ziva's eyes go wide before her face turns to absolute stone.

"This is the face our bartender described. Do I even have to run it?" Abby whispers (as much of a whisper as she can do).

"It can't be," Ziva breaks the silence.

"Sorry Ziva but it is," Abby snaps.

"If Ari is in the country… Why would he not say anything? I have heard nothing about this!" Ziva covers her face with her hands.

"I guess getting an American boyfriend and joining NCIS puts you out of the loop," Tony wraps one arm around her.

"Now we know why Hailey was targeted. This investigation just took a different outlook," Gibbs grunts then turns and stalks out of the lab. McGee who had been silent so far turns to look at them all,

"I can't deal with this again. We have to catch him and fast,"

"You're right, McSightful," Tony sighs and tries to lighten the mood.

"How am I supposed to do this…?" Ziva murmurs so quietly as they leave, that only Tony can hear.

"You can do this because you aren't alone. Because I am here for you no matter what," he kisses her temple then pulls her into the elevator.

Somehow they manage to convince Gibbs that they need one full night of rest before the crazies start and everyone heads home at 2130. Once at the apartment, Tony and Ziva unlock the door and wearily make their way inside. Silently they change and eat the leftovers before once again collapsing on the bed.

"Oh Tony. I love you with everything I am," she curls herself into his side.

"I know and I love you even more than that. Which is why you can't beat up on yourself. I mean there really is no point, once you consider the reason that you didn't know he was here. It's because you have changed, you are no longer a mossad assassin but a NCIS investigator," Tony assures her while rubbing circles on her back.

"Thank you. I needed to be reminded," she smiles into his chest before drifting off to sleep.

**Now I am without guilt and can finish studying! Boo. Anywho, only one week left till the season premiere of NCIS. (I just did a happy dance) :) times a million. **

**MOMO **


	4. Who I Am Today

All right guys. Lets rock this thing;)

_**Disclaimer: I may have an addiction to this show. But I do not have any rights to it :**_**/**

Tony and Ziva were awoken bright and early by the ringing off one of their phones. After a few confused seconds it is discovered that it's Tony's and the caller is Gibbs.

"DiNozzo,"

"_Get up. We have lead_," is all he says then the line goes dead.

"Rise and shine, sweetcheeks" Tony plants a kiss on Ziva's lips and she instantly molds her lips to his but then he pulls away leaving her frowning.

"Apparently there is a lead that couldn't wait till daytime," Tony shrugs as Ziva arches her back and rolls her arms behind her in a cat like stretch.

"Humph. Well let's get ready then…" she sighs then rolls off the bed followed shortly by Tony.

A delirious McGee, who sends them upstairs, greets them at the office. Apparently, the CIA found out about their investigation and now wants to step in… When the pair steps into MTAC, Gibbs is fuming at a CIA agent while the director, Jenny Shepherd tries to intercede. Thinking it safer to wait, they sit in the back and simply watch.

"You two. Let's go, now," Gibbs storms past them and out the metal doors.

Once back in the squad room, it's time to do their job.

"Tell me EVERYTHING you know. NOW," Gibbs spins to look at Zi.

"Hey boss. Come on, its not like she's Ari," Tony tries to step in but Ziva needs no help.

"I know nothing. If I did you would know. But of course you know that," she looks him straight in the eye.

"You're damn right I would and don't forget that," he huffs then turns and with a raise of his eyebrows the men of the team start spouting out ideas.

"So we know Ari is involved. I think that as a team are best asset to him right now is Ziva," McGee points out.

"I'm not so sure. If he still trusted Zi then he would of contacted her by now…" Tony objects.

"You're both right," Gibbs nods, "And since we have nothing else to go on we're going to risk it. Ziva I want you to do your absolute best to contact your brother," he orders.

"half-brother," Ziva mumbles under her breathe then gets to work. The rest of the team delves into their work, but once the room was clear except the two of them, Tony heads over.

"What is up Tony?" Ziva asks as he sits on the edge of her desk, something that had become quite natural for him.

"You know. I don't want to see you get hurt," he replies.

"I understand your concern but I am fine," she defends herself like a true Mossad warrior.

"I just want you to remember who you are now. Just like last night…" he warns then crosses back over. Ziva sighs then and stops typing to look at him,

"I know who I am. I also know who I was… I am now only afraid that they are too close to decipher if I had to," she admits.

"Well that's why you have a very special NCIS agent to help you," Tony winks at her and then McGee comes back into the room. The three work in silence for about an hour before the boss man returns and they can share.

"I have managed to get a number that supposedly connects to Ari..." Ziva starts.

"Then call!" Gibbs says.

"Thought I should tell you first," Zi mutters then pulls out her cell.

"_Shalom,"_ the voice on the other side answers.

"Ari," Ziva quietly replies her voice softening.

"_Ziva? Is that you?"_ Ari responds in Hebrew, the language of their youth.

"Yes. It is," she also switches over.

"_My dear sister, why are you calling me?"_

"I heard you were in D.C, and I wanted to confirm it,"

"_I am here… How is your new life coming along?"_ he asks with a little bitter background.

"Well I am happy. If that means anything to you," she snaps back.

"_I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that and yes I do care," _

"Is there anyway I could see you, Ari?"

"_I would love to Ziva but I know that is not smart for me," _ he chuckles,"_ I have only continued to talk for this long because I was genuinely curious about my little sisters life, but I am afraid I must hang up now. Shalom, Ziva and say hi to your boyfriend for me," _then he is gone.

"McGee, do you have a location?" Gibbs asks as soon as she shuts the phone.

"Yup, corner of North Capitol and K St." he nods with a smile and the team grabs their gear.

**Honestly, I don't see this being that long of a story… But I will continue as long as it takes me. * ****Warning* **_**that may take awhile with my schedule.**_

**MOMO**


	5. Replaced

**I haven't posted any new chapters in so long. I am so sorry. I guess I just lost my muse… **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**_

The team arrives at the address together and checks their weapons and vest before heading to the entrances. Gibbs sends McGee and DiNozzo to one door while Ziva picks the lock on the main entrance. The building didn't look like much and records say it was abandoned years ago but the rust around the lock was chipped like someone had recently been picking it in a regular basis. Gibbs holds up 3 fingers and silently counts them down before kicking in the door, and rushing in with their flashlights on and their guns ready. With a quick look around the front room they each go to clear the other sections of the building. A minute later it becomes evident that no one was there.

"Hey boss… You might want to come look at this!" McGee yells.

Gibbs and the couple walk into the room where his voice was coming from. All there was on the ground was a sleeping bag, and a laptop but the walls were a different story all together. Littering the walls were pictures of the team. Some of Abby, McGee, Gibbs even Ducky but the predominant theme was Tony. Someone has been watching them…

"Well this is a little creepy…" Tony breaks the silence.

Gibbs grunts a reply before turning away from the wall, "Well. What are y'all waiting for? Pictures and collect evidence," he commands them all. McGee goes straight for the computer, snapping a picture of the area then picking it up.

"I can take this back to Abby, and start right away if you don't mind boss?" he asks hopefully.

"Yeah sure," Gibbs nods and walks out to see if any other rooms held any interest.

"He knew we would come," Ziva states blantly.

"Well yeaaahh. I could of told you that," Tony jokes.

"I know. I don't like this Tony. What is he doing!? This just feels different. Personal," she sighs with a grimace.

"I know… Ari isn't here for a terrorist threat this time. It's a vendetta," Tony clicks the camera at a particularly large picture of him and Ziva laughing and holding hands at the coffee stand in the navy yard. He remembers that day clearly. It makes him shudder that while they were in total bliss, someone was watching them with blood in their mind.

"I doubt that Ari took all of these. I mean this goes back a couple of months! Surely we would of known about it by now," Tony points out.

"You're right," a gruff voice from behind agrees making him jump.

"If you're about done lets head back. We have a couple of agents sitting outside just in case he comes back," Gibbs instructs.

"That is doubtful," Ziva sighs, but follows the two men out the door. She stops and glances around once more and that's when she realizes that when you stand back there were words running along the top of the room.

"Wait! Someone help me up a bit," she calls to Tony. With a slight boost she is able to read the two short sentences repeated around the entire room. "And what of our family? All replaced."

"That is a message…" Ziva whispers.

"Yes and it's pretty clear who it's for. You," Tony looks her in the eyes. Their little lives were about to be seriously disturbed.

**Not bad for the first chapter in like over a month… I think I will continue writing this again.**

**MOMO**


	6. Investigate

**Hi. I'm back again. I know y'all have been waiting on bated breath. Is that the saying? Eh oh well.**

_**Disclaimer: Good enough right?**_

Needless to say Ziva is a little shaken up by the message. She rides silently on the way back while looking out the window. Once back into the Navy Yard she promptly gets out and goes to the elevator with out waiting for the rest. Gibbs gives one look to Tony and he sighs and runs after her to make it through the sliding doors.

"Hey. Hey! Stop that," He grabs her chin to make him look at her.

"How can I look you in the eyes Tony? When because of me, Kate is dead. Because of me, Hailey Callaway is dead. And now it seems that you, McGee, Gibbs and even Abby are next!" She raises her voice at him in protest.

"Come on. You can't really blame yourself. You are not the problem here. Ari is the problem and you. You are the solution," He assures her with a kiss to the forehead.

"It sure does not feel as though that it true," she sighs.

"But it is. Now lets get out there and kick some butt," Tony grins at her as the elevator dings at their floor. She chuckles then steps out beside him with a look of business on her face. Nothing was going to stop her from protecting her family.

This thought makes her stop in her tracks with a look of dread. She just called her team her family. Ari was right. She has replaced him, and her father. In the short time she's known the team they have grown. How could she possibly of missed this, if Ari had so easily seen?!

Tony sends her a concerned look again but Ziva just shrugs then sits down to start the search. Surely there was something she could do now to help… That is when Gibbs walks in.

"David. Are you going to be able to handle this?" he looks concerned.

"Of course! You will need me," Zi defends herself.

"You're damn right but I need you focused and able," He nods in agreement.

"I know… And I am," she promises.

They all worked diligently after this for hours while McGee and Abby worked on Ari's laptop. It took 5 hours but finally Gibbs got a loud and exciting call from down below.

"Gibbs! We did it! We did it!" Abby runs into his arms.

"I believe you Abs but I was hoping I could see," He chuckles.

"Right. Well take it away my partner in crime," Abby spins on her heels and points to Tim.

"Well it wasn't easy. He had 6 levels of seriously encrypted firewalls and…"

"McGoo! He doesn't care," Tony snaps at him.

"Sorry, right. Point is he was definitely paying someone to do some investigating. Started 5 months ago and he stopped after 3 months, so I'd guess that's when he came into D.C" McGee enlightens them.

"Ya think," Gibbs says and McGee nods.

"He has also been paying a rental car company, here's their number," McGee offers Gibbs.

"DiNozzo track this down," Gibbs orders him and he runs off.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asks.

"Of course Gibbs! That was only Tim's stuff. Here's the exciting part!" Abby smiles, "I went through most of this evidence and I can pretty much guarantee that Ari has been alone. I have also gone through all of are little portraits and counted each of us. Yeah McGee was taking awhile… But the point is that I appear 20 times, McGee 32, you 39, Tony is 46 and Ziva is a whopping 68 times! That is over 205 pictures. And on the computer is more, including some of Ducky and Jimmy," Abby rapidly concludes his visit. He pecks her temple, and then exits the room.

Back up in the squad room, Tony had been working hard.

"I'm n the phone with the rental company now. They have a tracking device and are looking up the code for his car now," Tony covers the phone to fill in Ziva and Gibbs as they walk in.

"Yes I'm here. Uh huh. Thanks," he jots down a number then hangs up.

"Lets see where he is," Tony grins. He clicks a few buttons then points his clicker toward the big screen. A map comes up with a blinking red dot just a block away from a familiar address. Tony's apartment. The apartment he and Zi live in together.

**Annd scene!**

**Well that's this chapter! Lots of case in it… I'm not that great at the case stuff sorry:/**

**MOMO**


End file.
